Orange Punch!
by Evil-Zukin
Summary: for lack of better title. AU Inu gang in highschool the couples are inside. Sanxmir The new girl Sango catches our favorite hentai's eye and more but she catches someone elses too.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I don't own InuYasha bitch

Couples—MirxSan KaguxSess kougaxAyame JaxBan KikxSui InuxKag

Triangles—mirxsanxsess ayamexkougaxkag kagxinuxkik inuxkikxsui banxjaxinu

Miroku's P.O.V

I sighed tapping my pencil on my paper for the 159th time. InuYasha's eye twitched for the 159th time. That's right I'm so bored I counted. Kagome was quickly taking notes looking worried. Sesshomaru was looking equally as bored. The new girl in the back corner, who has a great ass, not to mention her beautiful brown hair and eyes to match, and pink eye shadow. Her gaze was also seemed to be off the teacher she switched her gaze and meet her eyes with mine. She stared for a while then she gaze me the most gorgeous smile known to man. I quickly returned my gaze to my paper and felt an odd burning sensation on my cheeks. I looked over at InuYasha who was giving me an odd look. "What" I whispered, "you were blushing" I gave him an odd look of my own. Blushing? I never blush I'm never embarrassed, okay once or twice in my life. But because of a girl...no way I wasn't blushing.

The bell soon interrupted my thoughts, which somehow drifted to a women swimming and started losing her top, [damn Miroku think clean!!] I walked out talking to Inu about some T.V. show last night, we left not noticing the frantic Kagome packing her stuff away and asked for us to wait. We got to the locker before we noticed she wasn't there "Where'd she go?" Inu asked. I shrugged "maybe headed off to class already it takes her a while to get there." He sighed, "I'll never understand her one minute your talking to her and she's all "Oh I'm so happy". I rolled my eyes at his impression "Then Kaboom." He slammed his locker. "InuYasha your such a Jerk." He continued his impression. "Talking about women getting angry with you, you pick one yet?" he visible flinched at the thought, but who could blame him both of the best looking girls in school were after him lucky bastard. They were both nice and were different from others. "Touchy about that subject still I see well see ya after class hanging out at your house right?" He nodded obviously in thought, which is how I left him going to my last class of the day.

Sango's P.O.V

I tried, I really did, but it was just too boring to listen to the damn lesson. I tried paying attention but then I felt like putting my head through the desk, so soon I found myself spacing out and looking around the room. There was a girl with long black hair taking note I wondered to myself how she kept herself from spacing off, a man with black hair which was longer than the girls I think he was thinking about putting the other boy's, who also had black hair, hey I see a pattern here, pulled into a small ponytail, head through his desk, and a man with long silver hair he was also spacing out and was quite attractive. I continued looking around until I noticed the man with the ponytail was looking at me, I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him but that would seem a little childish then I was tempted to flip him off but I didn't want to be hostile so I smiled and he looked away and I realized that I had too many cappuccinos this morning. I glanced at everyone else tired of looking around and thinking I just want to go home. I seriously thought I was going to kill something or myself before the bell rang. I slowly gathered my stuff. I noticed the girl with long hair struggling to put her stuff away and trying to get her friends to hear her and wait. She picked up her notebook the wrong way and all of her notes spilled out of it She groaned. I felt sorry for her so I helped her she seemed surprised probably didn't know I was there. "Thank you," she said quite quickly as she grabbed the notes I handed her "my names Kagome yours?" Sango" "thank you again Sango I'll chat later I've got to go to my next class and it's all the way on the other side of school. So see ya." She scurried out of the room. I soon followed and wandered around looking for my next class.

About ten minutes later I was still looking for my class. I sighed tempted just to leave. "where the hell are you." I glared at my schedule and my last class that was typed on it. "Are you looking for someone?" asked a calm deep voice. I turned around blushing no one was supposed to hear me threatening my schedule. "No, I'm looking for my next class." "Where are you going?" "Studyhall" "I'll show you." Getting more embarrassed by the minute "no, it's alright I can find it." "I'm gong there anyways" "...oh" even more embarrassed he seemed amused by my embarrassing situation damn you jerk. I followed him and tried to figure out how to get here tomorrow. "What's your name?" I asked him. "Sesshomaru yours" "Sango." He nodded then came awkward silence for a few minutes "do you have any siblings?" "yes, my little brother he's 11." "I have one too he's sixteen and fagget." I smiled "are we close?" he stopped and opened a door "yes" once again embarrassed. He gave the teacher a pass and sat in the back of the room. The teacher excused me for being new, and I took a seat by Sesshomaru he didn't look like he minded much, but most of the girls in the room shot me jealous looks. I blinked great now everyone hates me because a totally hot boy helped me? Well that's not fair.

Please review I'll give you candy


	2. chapter 2

Okay Chapter 2!! Sorry I forgot to put this down so here goes:

Fluffy=SeniorKagu=senior  
Mir=juniorJa=senior

Kik=juniorSui&Ren=senior

Iy=sophomoreban=junior

Kouga=sophomoreAyame=freshman

Kago=freshmanShippo/Souten/Rin/Souta/Kohaku are elementary

San=sophomoreIf I think of anyone else I'll put them up but I think I got them all

Disclaimer- don't own InuYasha and company **TT** oh and from my last chapter you get candy once you review this chapter I think I've covered everything so...here goes.

**Orange Punch chap.2**

Sango's P.O.V.

I arrived home around 1 from my waitress shift. I quietly walked by Kohaku's door expecting him to be asleep. I sighed as I heard his music playing I opened the door. He turned to greet me with his gorgeous brown eyes that always seemed to show a hint of sadness. "Hey, don't you think you should be sleeping?" I asked him and ruffled his hair a bit. He fixed his hair slightly before giving me his reply "I suppose." He softly petted Kirara's kitten. I smiled at how cute my little brother was. He sighed, "You forcing me to bed now?" I nodded "don't make me get the chainsaw." I said jokingly and got a smile out of him. As he snuggled in under his covers I turned off his music and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving his room to go to mine. I knew Father wouldn't be home for awhile so I could jump in the shower before he got home and get my much needed sleep. I took my quick shower and slipped into my pajamas and collapsed on my bed, and before I knew it my alarm clock was going off. I lifted my head to grumble a few cuss words at it before slamming my hand as hard as I could on top of it, not minding the pain.

The next thing I heard was Kohaku's voice "If your not going to school neither am I." "Bullshit go meet friends," I grumpily muttered, I flopped my head back into my pillow. I heard his soft footsteps walk by the side of my bed. "Coffee?" he asked me, I rolled over to see him holding a cup of coffee he made for me. I smile, sit up, take out of his hand and quickly drink it. "Ick" we both said me for the taste and him not believing that I could drink that crap. "Out now" I demanded "right" he said quickly before leaving. I hurried and pulled on a black shirt, put on my pink eye shadow, and put my hair in a high ponytail. I grabbed my bag and scurried out of my room. Kohaku was waiting by the door and I noticed what he was wearing a black shirt and black pants and his hair as always in a low ponytail. "Well, don't we match." He smiled at my comment. "Guess so." He replied.

While walking to school my stomach grumbled reminding me that I had forgotten to grab something to eat. I noticed that two people were coming up behind us and seemed to be in quite a hurry. "It's your fault we're going to be late, Kagome." I assumed it was here little brother. "I told you it's not my fault." She argued, "Then who's is it?" again the boy replied, "IT'S NO ONES." She yelled frustrated. Kohaku gave me a weird look as we overheard their conversation. "Oh. Hey Sango." She finally realized we were there and I was quite surprised she remembered my name. I turned around and smiled "Hello Kagome. This is my brother Kohaku." At the sound of his voice he seemed to shrink behind me, his shyness was taking over. "He's a little shy." She smiled "It's nice to meet you Kohaku, and this is my bratty brother Souta." "Hey, who are you calling a brat I'm not a brat." She rolled her eyes. "Well want to walk to school together than?" I nodded and we talked about stuff we're into. Then Souta and Kohaku cut off and went to the middle school. I smiled Kagome was my first friend, sure she talked A LOT but she's still a friend. We finally made it to school only a little late and she invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch Miroku and InuYasha she told me they were good guys but you got to look deep. I personally couldn't wait to meet them.

Miroku's P.O.V.

I got home around 11 from Inu's. I sighed rather bored I greeted my dad and Mushin a good friend of his watching a swimsuit contest on the television. I stayed to gawk for a while before heading to my room. I kicked clothes out of my way and turned on my computer and signed on to my screen name Hentaimonk on my buddy list it said dogboy and sitbitch were online. We somehow made up the screen names with inside jokes. We talked about nothing much for a while I tried to get some girl to cyber with me but she refused me. Well, back on the subject we somehow got on the subject of the wonderfully shaped new student.

Sitbitch: ya her name is Sango I meet her after class

Dogboy: Wow That's so interesting **NOT**!

Hentaimonk: do you know anything else?

Sitbitch: nope

Dogboy: why so interested got a crush?

Hentaimonk: What? me have a crush? No but she's hot if ya know what I mean

Dogboy: oh so it's not that you have a crush what you were blushing about today

Shit that damned idiot remembered

Sitbitch: EH! Miroku you have a crush?!?!

Hentaimonk: No I don't

Dogboy: Lying piece of shit

Sitbitch: Inu we have to set them up

Dogboy:......do what you want

I looked over at the clock and it read 1:30

Henatimonk: okay whatever but I should probably go now so see ya guys tomorrow!

I signed off and sighed now I couldn't get her smile out of my head I curled up in my bed and of course had nice dreams . I woke up to my damn alarm clock. After giving into the loud noise I got up turned it off and shuffled my way to my bathroom only stubbing my toe 5 times. I took a long hot shower and nearly drowned by yawning so much. I finally got out slipped on some jeans and went to the kitchen, popped into a pop-tart in the toaster. Grabbed them put one in my mouth and walked to the door. I noticed Mushin was sleeping on the couch. I sighed and left walking to school was peaceful. I finally got to school I got to my locker without seeing anyone I really know there were a few stops to flirt with pretty girls but besides that there were none. I finally meet up with InuYasha "Hey" I called "feh" "What a nice greeting." "so." "I dunno." "whatever." I blinked he's grouchy today. Kikyou walked by and waved to Inu and continued walking. Inu Sighed.

Well I'll end it there for now Thanks you to all the people that reviewed and here is your second chapter.


	3. Meeting

Okay Chapter 3 I really like this chapter could be my favorite so far Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu are all in this chap. wow I had a lot of things to do sorry that it took so long I'll try to hurry up for chap. 4.

Disclaimer-Don't own InuYasha

Miroku's P.O.V.

Inu's eyes flickered to me for a quick second before following Kikyo. With my friends strange behavior it of coursed peeked my curiosity, so I followed him. I caught up to him peeking around a corner obviously try not to let Kikyo spot him. "So now you stalk your cruses?" all I got for a reply was a harsh shh. Still not understanding why my friend was frustrated I peeked over the corner into the hallway I saw Kikyo was putting her stuff away, I also noticed Suikotsu was putting his stuff away as well. Yes, Suikotsu has a crush on her but that's not a big reason for Inu to be so crabby today. Before more solutions could be made I heard a loud shriek " INUYASHA!" it was fully of joy and gay pride. We both slowly turned around to see the openly gay drama student, the drunken idiot, and the smoking jackass.

Inu was soon trapped in the gay man's hug, at which that point I slowly backed away from them. "GET OFF ME, you fucking fagget can't you see I'm busy!" Inu said trying to pry himself from Jakotsu. Bankotsu shoved his way passed us and peeked around the corner. Then smacked himself on the head muttering about something that I didn't catch. Bankotsu pondered for a moment "Hey Renny," Jakotsu giggled at Renkotsu's nickname, "got anything to throw?" Bankotsu asked. Renkotsu glared and nodded, pointed to Jakotsu "Don't call me 'Renny'." "Bah! Your no fun." Bankotsu said and smirked as he stooped down and untied Jakotsu's shoe. Before Jakotsu could protest or ask anything he answered "Just borrowing it for a minute." Bankotsu walked over by the corner and tossed the gay man's probably stolen shoe. "MY SHOE!! ANIKI!!!!!!" Jakotsu yelled. I heard a few cuss words from I assume would be Suikotsu. Bankotsu had stuffed his fist in his mouth trying to keep himself from laughing.

Suikotsu appeared in a matter of minutes, with Jakotsu's shoe, which he tossed to the gay man. Jakotsu caught his shoe but lost his prey, InuYasha. "Why did you throw a shoe at me?" the psycho asked. "Because you'll never get a date if you're too goddamn shy." Bankotsu said. "Hey Bastard you'd better not think of asking Kikyo cause she's mine." Inu angrily stated, "I thought you still hadn't made up your mind about the whinny one and her." Sui answered calmly obviously the nice side of him. I sighed InuYasha most defiantly would start a fight and I wasn't in the mood to help him, even as strong as Inu was four against one would have me dragging him to the nurse. "Well I'm telling you to back off. If I catch you even so much as looking at her I swear I'll fucking kick your ass." Inu growled. Suikotsu rolled his eyes "I have no time for your piety insults." Inu was ready to fight but since Suikotsu was already walking away he just shouted, "FINE! Walk away you COWARD!" Suikotsu promptly flipped him off. Bankotsu and Renkotsu followed Suikotsu, and Jakotsu took advantage of the situation and placed a kiss on Inu's cheek. "Bye Bye Inu-Darling." Jakotsu said with a wink. "Come on" I said with a sigh as Inu looked to be in shock "H-h-h-he kissed me." Inu squeaked. I rolled my eyes "That was not a kiss." I said in my-know-it-all voice. "Whatever it was still creepy as hell." I glanced at my clock 8:35 "OH SHIT" I cursed before getting too my classroom 15 minutes late.

Sango's P.O.V.

Lunchtime finally came. I meet up with Kagome and we headed to lunch. WE walked to her tables and to be true fully honest I was a little nervous. When the boys noticed us one started choking on his food and I giggled a bit and he smiled at me and the other boy seemed to be sulking. "Okay guy this is Sango." Kagome said cheerfully "Sango that's Miroku," She pointed to the choking boy. Miroku smiled handsomely but something in his eyes made me slightly uncomfortable. "H-." Kagome cut him off before he could continue. "And that's InuYasha." She pointed at the other man. "Tck. Ya whatever." His eyes seemed to be searching for something. "Inu say hi." Kagome demanded. "No." His said forcefully. Miroku sighed, "Little Inu's cranky cause he got bullied on by the Kotsu's." Inu glared daggers at Miroku. "Oh" Kagome sighed "but that's no excuse Inu be polite and say hi." "You don't control me, wench." "InuYasha!" Kagome shouted. Soon people were staring at them, and I blushed for I felt like it was my fault.

The two continued to argue until Sesshomaru stood up from the table behind Inu and placed a smack on his head. "Brother, if you value your life I suggest you stop your bickering with your idiotic girlfriend immediately." Kagome blushed "I can bicker if I want and there's nothing you can do about it!" Inu shouted back at his brother. Sesshomaru glared "You will do as I say." He growled. "You will do as I say." Inu said in a high pitch voice "God, your so gay." Inu had finally shut up and gone back to eating. We sat there in silence finishing up our lunch. Inu was the first done and went to go put the tray away. "I'm sorry Sango he's just being stupid today." Kagome apologized. "It's alright." I said hating getting too much attention. "I agree with Kagome he honestly doesn't know to behave in front of beautiful women." Miroku said which made Kagome sigh and roll her eyes.

"Oi, Kagome!" A man with black hair in ponytail sat down next to Kagome and put his arm around her. "Oh hello Kouga." Kagome said as she shrugged off his hand "So I heard you and the mutt (AN: Inu is in human form Kouga just calls him that) were arguing, how are you feeling." Kouga said placing his arm around her again. "I'm feeling fine thank you for asking Kouga." Kagome smiled at him. "Kouga doesn't even know it's hopeless." Miroku rolled his eyes; I smiled at him "So are Kagome and Inu going out." I asked. He shook his head and sat next to me. "Only reason there not can be summed up in one word: Kikyo." Before I got a chance to ask who Kikyo was I felt his hand in a place where it shouldn't be, I wouldn't have smacked just yelled if I didn't see that idiotic smirk on his face that infuriated me. I smacked him as hard as I could as was pleased to see he fell off the bench.

"Ow…" Miroku said rubbing his cheek. "Ha!" InuYasha sat down "Bout time someone kicked the crap out of you." He said to his friend "Nice hit." He said to me I smiled. "Thanks." Inu noticed Kouga "HEY YOU! Leave." Inu Yelled. Kouga was going to yell something back "Kouga do you think you could take my tray up." Kagome asked sweetly. "Anything for you." Kouga said as he took the tray. "Oh hey guys I was thinking you wanna see a movie tonight?" Kagome asked. "Ya sure why not." Inu answered. Miroku nodded "How bout you Sango." Miroku grinned at me. "Ya I'll go." I said. Kagome smiled "okay I'll try to find you after school before you leave so you can give me directions to your house okay." I nodded at her. We talked for a few more minutes before the bell rang and I went to my next class.

Please R&R


End file.
